europal_contestsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oblastvision X
Oblastvision X, also known as Oblastvision 5, is the fifth edition of the Oblastvision Song Contest, following the fourth edition. This edition will be hosted in Chernivtsi, as Chernivtsi oblast won the previous edition with "Lelya" performed by Tayanna. This edition is also one of the special editions, as the format of the contest has been changed. The format Unlike the previous four editions, the oblasts are given randomly instead of HoDs signing up for the oblasts they want to claim. To make this easier, not all oblasts are given out, only the ones picked by the organizers that actually have artists to choose from. Contest rules * Songs must be from Ukraine. * Ukraine's de jure borders will be used for the sake of the contest, meaning that Crimea, and the entirety of the Luhansk and Donetsk oblasts will be regarded as parts of Ukraine.* * Artists must have some connection, as either having been born in the oblast, grown up there, currently residing there, or having ancestry no further back than two generations from the oblast. * Songs from national selections are allowed, but winners are not. * There is no date songs need to have been released after. * Songs can be in any language. * You may not vote for your own oblast in the jury or televote. * In this edition, the rule doesn't apply to Luhansk oblast as it wasn't picked out for participation. Eligible oblasts 14 oblasts have been picked to participate in this edition and are listed below. However, as of 7th July, 12 oblasts have been claimed (non-participants are striked out): * Cherkasy oblast * Chernihiv oblast * Chernivtsi oblast * Crimea * Dnipropetrovsk oblast * Donetsk oblast * Ivano-Frankivsk oblast * Kharkiv oblast * Kherson oblast * Kyiv oblast * Lviv oblast * Odessa oblast * Poltava oblast * Vinnytsia oblast Regional finals Crimea (The Crimean Queen) Crimea internally selected Jamala to represent the oblast and held a regional final with 6 of her songs. People voted by giving the entries 1 to 6 points. Superfinal (The Crimean Queen 1.5: Electric Ukrainaboo) However, due to the lack of votes received, the HoD of the oblast confirmed that there will be a superfinal with the top 3 songs. "Сумую", "Заплуталась" and "I'm Like a Bird" advanced to it, as all three songs tied for the first place. People vote by giving each of the entries points from 0 to 10. Kyiv Kyiv held a regional final with five songs, and people voted by ranking the songs. Superfinal A superfinal was held afterwards with two of the songs from the regional final. People vote by giving one vote to their favourite. Odessa Odessa internally selected Pasha Zakharchuk and held a regional final with 3 of his songs. People vote by giving one vote to their favourite. Kharkiv (shows up 35 min late with the car key) Kharkiv held a national selection consisting of 5 songs, voters vote by rating every song from 0 (worst) to 10 (best). Final Superfinal: Kharkiv has not yet perished Results